Yugioh Meme
by OneofcompleteCHAOS
Summary: Meme for Yugioh. Title is pretty self explanatory. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**_

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Let's do Yugi

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

A blonde, red-head, and silvernette walked in through the doors of the Kame Game Shop. The blonde's eyes darted around chaoticly and any who stared at long enough would likely go insane when she spotted the figure behind the desk. She left the other two to wonder around while she walked up to him and said, "Hi, I'm CHAOS. who are you?"

"Yugi, and it's nice to meet you," he says nonchalantly

CHAOS senses that Yami and Atemu are bout to walk through the door so she quickly brings out a berlap sack, rope and a frying pan. She knocks Yugi out leaves a ransom note and runs laughing insanely as she thinks of the reaction that Malik and Marik will have when they barg into their house demanding Yugi back.

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favourite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"Yugi, you must go to the Temple of Time. Yugi, you must go to the Temple of Time. Yugi, you must go to-" the little fairy was interrupted by an extremely annoyed Yugi.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! WILL YA!"

(Legend of Zelda: OoT if you couldn't tell.)

_**PAIRINGS!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

*turns giant wheel and reads card it stops on*PUZZELSHIPPING!

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

Yugi had finally gotten the nerve up to ask Yami out when who should show up but Anzu, the wicked witch of the west incarnated(1). She asked Yami out cutting you off and he didn't need to hear the answer before he turned and ran off, not hearing Yami's calls for you to stop. Now he was crying his eyes out in the middle of random clearing in the middle of the parks little forest.

Yami saw Yugi sitting and heard his soft sniffles as he walked up to him. He keeled down next to Yugi and brought him into a tight embrace startling the little teen. "Yugi will you tell me why you ran off when Anzu asked me out?" Yami asked softly.

"You lo-love her. Don-don't you?" Yugi answered.

"No I Hate the b****. I only really love you," he cuts himself of by clamping his hands over his mouth.

Yugi looks up at him with hope sparkling in his eyes as he asks, "Do you mean that Yami?"

Yami nods thinking that he would likely slap him and run off so he defiantly didn't expect to be hugged tightly by Yugi saying thank you over and over again.

**What would their first date be like?**

"Uh...Yami, what is this?" Yugi asked as he walked into their living room to find a table filled with food and a stack of movies in one corner.

"A date," Yami answers.

**Now…dress your favourite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

"Um...What;s the point in this? We wear the exact same thing," Yugi said.

"Well the sizes are different..." Yami says

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favourite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

"MIND CRUSH!" Yami yelled at the thief.

"Um... Yami? wasn't that a little extreme?" Yugi asked as he poked the thieves dead body.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

The little prince was hiding from Mahado when he saw another little boy hiding in the bushes by the wall. He slowly but carefully made his way over to the boy and tapped his shoulder startling the boy.

"Who are you?" Atemu asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Bakura and who are you?" the boy said.

"I'm Atemu," he answered.

"Why are you talking to me?" Bakura asked.

"You seemed lonely so I thought that I would keep you company," Atemu answered.

"Prince! Why are you talking to this person?" a voice cut into their conversation.

Mahado had found the two boys and was enraged to see the prince talking to a dirty child so he dragged him away leaving a confused Bakura behind.

"He's my friend," Atemu answered as he was dragged away.

Of course he didn't remember saying those words when several years later Bakura attacked the palace and threatened the land of Egypt. He just remembered a foggy face and silent words...

**Your favourite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"Hey Marik Which do you think is better for chopping up meat?" Malik asked.

Marik looked at the two knives that his hiakari was pointing out and pointed to the one on the left, while saying, "That one would be best because it has a really sharp edge and and it can separate flesh from bones with a clean cut. That's not very common."

Their conversation eventually lead to them being kicked out of the store with a restraining order being made.

"Well looks like we can cross Walmart of the list of places we are allowed in," Malik said crossing of Walmart on a list labeled 'Places you are allowed to go for groceries'.

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

Seto looked at the Kaiba Corp. building. Well it wasn't Kaiba Corp. now it was that annoying mutts business, at least for the next week when they had traded places to see what it was like.

**Your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Yugi liked a lot of games, but one of his favorites was DDR. He laughed as Yami failed, yet again, to even get three of the steps right. Yami liked a lot of games but DDR was NOT one of them.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

Yami sat glareing at the witch-I mean Anzu. 'Why is Yugi going out with her? He belongs with me not that witch!' Yami thought.

Anzu had come over to talk with Yugi and Yami was glaring at her hoping that she would burn to ashes. "Yami? I would like to talk to Yugi alone," she says.

Yami nods slightly and leaves the room. When he hears the door slam five minutes latter, Anzu has left. He re-enters the room to see Yugi looking at the wall with a blank expression on his face.

"Hey, Yugi. Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. She just broke up with me," Yugi says.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. I never really loved her anyway."

"Who do you love then?"

Yugi glances at Yami and says, "You..."

_**YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors!**_

natrualgeek123 and anyone who wants to!

* * *

1: wizard of OZ reference.


	2. Sorry this isn't a chapter!

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7"


End file.
